dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Love in Times
Details *'Title:' 醉玲珑 / Zui Ling Long *'English title:' Lost Love in Times *'Also known as:' Drunken Exquisiteness *'Genre:' Fantasy, period, romance *'Episodes:' 54 *'Viewership ratings:' peak= %, average= % http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-13 start *'Air time:' 22:00 (Thurs-Fri) *'Opening theme song:' Lei Shang (泪伤) by Shin (信乐团) *'Ending theme song:' Ling Long (玲珑) by Jane Zhang Synopsis Feng Qingchen is a sorceress of Mingyi Tower, the secret organisation tasked with protecting the royal family. Yuan Ling is a prince from Western Wei, a ruling kingdom during the Northern and Southern Dynasties. After getting to know each other, Feng Qing Chen is impressed by Yuan Ling’s abilities and suppresses her feelings for the sake of seeing him ascend his rightful position. Yuan Zhan launches a coup on the day of Yuan Ling and Qingchen's wedding ceremony, and Qing Chen uses her powers to reset the universe in an effort to prevent further bloodshed. Qing Chen is eventually able to heal the rift between Yuan Ling and Yuan Zhan, allowing them to join hands to overthrow the corrupt officials and return peace to the land. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Royal family of Northern Wei ;Wizard tribe ;Ministers and servants (Northern Wei) ;Northern Liang ;Achai Tribe Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' 醉玲珑 (Zui Ling Long) by Shisi Ye (十四夜) *'Producer:' Tang Li Jun, Liu Shi Shi *'Director:' Lin Yu Fen *'Screenwriters:' Rao Jun, Shi Si Ye (十四夜), Chen Wen Juan (陈文娟), Dong Xin Ru (董欣如) Trivia *The series is helmed by the team behind the 2015 hit drama The Journey of Flower. *Director Lin Yu Fen, also directed Liu Shi Shi's 2011 hit drama Scarlet Heart. *The series wrapped up filming on March 20, 2017. Special *'Title:' 醉玲珑番外之玲珑醉梦 / Ling Long Zui Meng *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' Youku *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-11 Synopsis Yuan Che, the 11th Prince, almost loses his life for the sake of his country. With the help of the sorceress, his fiancee Cai Qian enters another reality that exists within a dream in order to find him. However, other forces interfere causing the Yuan Che to become completely unlike himself in personality and inactions to the point that his fiancee can no longer recognize him. Will the couple ever be truly reunited? Cast *Gong Jun as Yuan Che *Xu Mu Chan as Yin Caiqian *Xu Jia Wei as Yuan Li *Ma Chun Rui as Ming Yan *Zheng Ye Cheng as Ling Long Shi *Gao Yi Qing as Yuan Hao *Su Hang as Zhang Shu *Zhang Yang as Qin Bingling *Gong Zheng Nan as Mo Qingli *Lu Feng as Your Excellency Yan *Zhou Yan Chen as Yi Wei *Tan Li Min as Royal Consort Su *Qiu Hui as Chen Mu *Lou Ya Jiang as Duan Yanzheng *Bo Zhi Jie as Zhao San *Ma Xiao Chi as Zhao Si *Pu Yi Jun as Zhen'er *Jing Ying as Cui'er *Chen Sheng Chao as Li Yi *Zhou You as Wang Fei *Liu Chun Xiao as Chi Hou Production Credits *'Directors:' Huang Chun (黄纯), Xie Lu (谢律), Jia Fang (贾方) External Links *Baidu Baike *Baike baidu - spin-off Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Dragon TV Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Straw Bears Film Category:HualuBaina Film & TV Category:Youku